


【亨超本蝙】默认

by BBBattts



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBattts/pseuds/BBBattts
Summary: 当你试图去杀死一个人的时候，你不会想到在什么时候要会和他做爱的。





	【亨超本蝙】默认

当你试图去杀死一个人的时候，你不会想到在什么时候要会和他做爱的。韦恩铁青着脸想。他不知道是什么埋藏的诱因引发了这些，他不知道他为什么会被按在肯特的小公寓的会吱呀吱呀的木床上，他甚至该死的不知道自己为什么会踏进这间大都会的廉价公寓。噢，对，从他为克拉克买下一座银行开始——无论是什么事，从第一次做开始就停不下来了。他开始做更多的事，那些他意识不到是否僭越的事。而界线不总是时刻划在同一处地方，它随着你的举止变化而变化，它是存在的，它是虚无飘渺的，因为明显此时韦恩就跨过了它。  
一开始是激烈的亲吻。舌尖缠着舌尖，他们互相捧着对方的脸，肯特步步逼近，韦恩牵让似的往后退。亲吻是让氛围急速升温的武器。布鲁斯的肌肤发烫起来，就好像他们两个呼吸牵动的风吹起了什么火焰似的，这温室里的温度渐渐将他逼出一层密汗。他们开始脱对方的衣服，领带，衬衫，西裤。眼镜掉在地上。突然停下了。克拉克的手带着滚烫的温度，手指停留在布鲁斯的阴茎上，隔着一层布料。  
显然是他先硬了。耶稣上帝，他几乎在心里呐喊，他真的不知道为什么他会因为一个来自超人的亲吻而硬起来。是否眼前活生生的气息太过吸引人，犹如摆在饥饿的吸血鬼前的鲜血，那些气味引诱着他前进，而他甚至没办法因为这个而警惕起来。布鲁斯瞄一眼克拉克的裆下，明显对方的刀枪也正硬邦邦地待战。  
结果是他被按在床的角落里，被褥被年轻人翻在地上（而他很怀疑这个地板上次擦的时间点），布鲁斯被剥得一干二净。他没说话，一直保持着沉默，胸膛却起伏得厉害，克拉克则跪在床上，手肘靠着床垫，低下头，舌头在乳尖打转，那是钢铁之躯最柔软的地方。布鲁斯不说话，所以他就开始喘息了。他的手往下摸索，从铁块似的肌肉摸到底裤，再一把扯下它，他摸到对方的勃起，从睾丸抚摸到龟头，拿捏着力道按揉它，用他带有茧的手指刮过龟头上的缝口，一遍又一遍。  
这会谁都没说话，就像是他们都生怕一句话就会劈裂这个梦境，而残酷的现实碎片会缝补上这些地方，将此景挤成一个诡异的、冰冷的地方。  
布鲁斯从没想到克拉克有这方面的性需求。他总以为对方是个直男，露易丝和超人之间的爱情曾经纯粹而动人，死亡也没让这段感情褪色多少。但他们分手了，在超人由死复生后，带有成年人的理性和深思熟虑，和平地分手了。这也没让克拉克改变什么，直到今天。直到今天布鲁斯才察觉到他露出的这些苗头。  
克拉克的目光移动了。他开始盯着布鲁斯的臀部那一带，手掌在侧臀停留许久。就像有所预谋的盗贼正面对着他所渴求的宝物那样。布鲁斯几乎都想开口问他：嘿。我的屁股比金子还亮眼吗？就算是那样也解释不了对方那近乎凝成实块的眼神。  
最终氪星人终于舍得动了，在布鲁斯问出那个该死的愚蠢问题之前。克拉克往冰凉的臀缝摸去，将他滚烫的手指塞进了那个小口里。没有一点儿润滑，那根手指干涩而艰难地在里面抽动，直到布鲁斯不得不说一句“用唾沫，克拉克，”还引起克拉克一个意味不明的微笑。克拉克也照做了，他将手指抽出来，温柔地塞进前者的嘴腔里。  
布鲁斯瞪了他一眼。但他含住了两根手指，用柔软的舌头舔湿它们，他几乎能从中感受到指腹上温暖的纹路。克拉克则——他该死地尝试用嘴含住布鲁斯的阴茎。他技术不大好，甚至很糟糕，牙齿磨蹭出的微小痛意能让布鲁斯崩溃掉。  
“不，”他含着那两根手指说，“操，停，停下来。”  
克拉克吐出那根勃起的阴茎，似乎终于决定解放掉布鲁斯的嘴了，他将手指伸出来。但他没放弃利用舌头去刺激蝙蝠侠，他极轻地略过会阴，停留在穴口外。为了完成这个姿势，他跪到床边。克拉克用舌尖探进窄紧的甬道里。布鲁斯快疯了。那点柔软的触感离他的前列腺点只差那么一点儿，但始终没能伸及那里。  
“克拉克。”布鲁斯的声音沙哑，就像被灼烧的沙粒，“卡尔。超人。”  
“嗯哼？”对方温和、低沉的声音传过来。  
“插进来，”他难堪地说，“只要插进来就好。求求你了。”  
超人抬起两道眉毛。他呼吸粗重了些，人间之神呼出的气息让布鲁斯大腿内侧的肌肤都燃起火来。“你愿意转过去吗？”他说。  
布鲁斯不喜欢那种姿势。那样趴跪着，犹如苟延残喘着的卑贱者，他想这么说。但他没有，他犹犹豫豫地转过去，往背后门户大开。他想找个枕头把自己埋下去。他尚且对后面的情况浑然不知，直到克拉克那该死的大得异于常人的氪星阴茎贴着他的臀缝，他听到自己胸腔里沉重的心跳声越发响亮和快速。  
那让他的性欲更加强烈了。有点糟糕。  
那点扩张在氪星人的生理优势面前如同毫无意义的挣扎。那根像被火烧过的阴茎头温和地卡进肠道里，布鲁斯的痛觉神经为此大做文章。只是阴茎推进的那么一小会进程，布鲁斯的前额冒出冷汗，指尖麻痹，忍得眼前发白也没咽下那些可耻的呻吟。从他的咽喉滚出的呻吟毫不带娇意，甚至难听得很，他为自己感到恶心。他受过割喉伤，他记不住那是多久以前的事了，而这让他的声音难听至极。这就是他，混沌但还勉强坚持着，傲慢而毫无廉耻的，他以为他在做什么？  
“布鲁斯，”克拉克说，“放松些。没事的，我在这里。”他像在安抚孩子那样温柔。布鲁斯没怎么听过他这种语气。克拉克的手指在中年人背后的伤疤上摩挲，那些最脆弱的皮肉上降临了超人的柔和的亲吻，布鲁斯几乎从中感到了虔诚的滋味，那种错觉魔幻得能把他吞噬掉。  
最后捅到底的时候，布鲁斯以为自己被撕裂了。那些温吞的抽插折磨着他的神经，前列腺点每次都被坚硬地擦过，递增着的速度让擦过力道一次比一次重，那些酸胀感逐渐被洗掉了，而诡异的快感则如同升起的潮水那样，随着月球的正面接近而来。那些圣洁的白光刺着布鲁斯模糊的视线，他被身后的侵犯捅得眼神无法对焦，说难听些，他几乎完全被对方掌控在内，这让他难受、焦虑，但时不时响起来的超人的声音及时填补了他这种空缺。他矛盾起来，遂在这种快感中放空自我，为自己干燥的呻吟感到恶心的同时听听克拉克的低喘，就像那能安慰到他什么一样。  
最后连他自己都没意识到，在他脑海空白的时候，那些眼泪从他的眼睛里流出来。泪痕拖得绵长，但那点痒意的存在就像在昭示着他的罪行。他凭什么暴露出脆弱那一面呢？他甚至无法得知那是否是生理反应作祟。在他威胁到克拉克·肯特的生命之后，他为此感到惊恐，焦灼，罪恶，内疚，绝望；现在那些情绪都重现出来了，他的胸腔压抑着，仿佛卡着肿块，他的喉咙也滋生出不适感，他对超人说过几乎无数次抱歉——但那到底有什么用？  
“布鲁斯？”布鲁斯反应过来的时候，他还在艰难地呼吸着。克拉克的脸出现在他逐渐明亮的视线里。“布鲁斯？你还好吗？”一遍又一遍。克拉克把他的名字重复了一遍又一遍。  
“上帝啊，我——”布鲁斯试图解释些什么，但他仿佛失声那样，他的脑子无法组织出语言。“我——”  
这能让克拉克察觉到一些什么了。超级器官能听到他的心跳，观测他的虹膜，这让布鲁斯感觉到糟透了。他意识到对方的阴茎已经抽离，克拉克将他翻了过来，但他依旧张开着双腿。他觉得自己更糟了。  
“布鲁斯。不管发生了什么。It's okay。”  
克拉克扶起布鲁斯。后者注意到他的眼睛，即使是刺眼和冰冷的白光为基调，那片纯净的蓝色又坚毅变得温暖起来。像泛着粼粼微光的海水，浪潮温柔地推动着那些光的碎片，再容纳进一些新的光；他的瞳孔里就像藏着光似的——不——他本身就是一道坚实的、平稳的天光。而克拉克允许着他们彼此之间赤裸相对，然后就那么拥抱布鲁斯，就像传递热意那样。他的呼吸之间藏着热浪，吹到布鲁斯冻僵的心脏上。那几乎要融化了。几乎要。  
天神呀。布鲁斯将这些感叹藏进咽喉中。他的上帝——他爱着这个人，这个天神，他一往而深地爱着他，克拉克·肯特，他爱他胜过世间万物。  
“我爱你。”布鲁斯说。他的喉咙沙哑得像鬼叫。“见鬼。我爱你，克拉克。我——上帝——我不该这么做…但我，”他就快要为自己吐出来了。  
他就这么露出了他的觊觎。就像一只狐狸坦荡地露着尾巴行走，那么大胆地，丝毫不懂得收敛地露出来那些爱慕之心，自私地认为那是热切的、温暖的，而传出去的却是一颗泛起冰霜的心脏。  
一颗在走向停止的心脏。  
布鲁斯说不下去了。他畏缩了。他看见对方不可置信的表情，那些呆滞住的话语。布鲁斯从未这么害怕着生出逃意。  
那些升起的欲望戛然而止。布鲁斯又听到那些心跳声，但他听到了更多的，他听到来自克拉克的心跳声。他为此感到久违起来。而克拉克，那个他曾想杀害的男孩，用他年轻有力的双手捧着布鲁斯憔悴的脸庞，然后亲吻上去。没有任何别的意味的亲吻——就只是亲吻。尝上去就像充满爱意的亲吻。布鲁斯如遭重击。  
“我爱你，我也是这么爱着你的，”克拉克看上去热泪盈眶，“布鲁斯。拉奥啊。我的人生里从未出过像你这样的，”  
“像我这样，”布鲁斯说，“曾经想过谋杀你的人。你不该——”  
“不。”克拉克坚定地说。“不！那只是一次错误，我们都会犯错误。”  
“你曾经死去。那是我的错。”  
“那并不是你的错。”克拉克凑到布鲁斯面前来，他温柔着语调，无一不露出深情，“我曾经责怪过你。但我发现，那并不是，那是源自于——许多方面。我对于地球而言是个外来者，许多人恐惧我，因为我没有真正意义上的深爱和守护他们。那全都是我的错。”  
“并不是那样！”布鲁斯怒吼道。  
“布鲁斯。别。”他又一次呼唤道。字句温和。他用尽了方法来让那个名字布满爱意。“布鲁斯·韦恩。这就是我深爱的人，即使是他本人都无法改变。”  
布鲁斯难以直视那样的目光。他以为自己疯了，以为这是幻觉，最终又被克拉克的声音一次又一次地唤回现世。“上帝。”他毫无诚意地说，然后捧着对方的后脑，撞上去进行亲吻。他粗暴地咬着舌头，但超人必然毫发无伤，这只让他自己的嘴唇渗出血丝来，但布鲁斯依旧乐衷于此。

然后他们再次滚到了一起，这回是面对面的。比较难以置信的是克拉克还硬着。布鲁斯接受了对方阴茎的侵入。在这场交合之中，克拉克甚至压下上身。健壮的躯体之间留下极窄的空余，那些空气流动过精美的肌肉，克拉克用他宽厚的手掌抚摸过那些肉体，布鲁斯也正抚摸着他的。他颇为享受情动的布鲁斯，还似乎为此感到满意，他牵起嘴角，笑容明朗，在挺动之中亲吻过对方的脖颈、伤疤，甚至偷偷地留下了咬痕。但蝙蝠侠是能察觉到的。  
他在布鲁斯的所有默认下（这就像一种沉默的宠溺，或者说是爱意），亲吻他，侵犯他，深爱他。


End file.
